1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for a dual use of the spreader mechanism of a harvesting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In common harvesting operations where a combine is used to cut or pick up crop while traveling through a field, it is generally desired to leave the residue in a compact windrow for eventual pickup, or to evenly distribute the residue or MOG (material other than grain) evenly across the entire cut width. Returning the material to the ground provides nutrients for future crops. It is important that MOG be spread evenly such that all future plants have a consistent seed bed, but also because bunched or thicker distribution of straw and chaff, the residue or MOG, can make future field operations more challenging.
During the spreading of crop residue onto a field, a spreader performs only a spreading function and that function may be not used in the event the residue is left in a windrow for later gathering. This means that the spreading function is carried out with a dedicated system. Combines are now situated to carry more and more systems many of which can only perform one useful function.
The problem is that larger combines are becoming too heavy to traverse roads and highways legally. The weight of combines has increased due to needing heavier structures to carry larger headers and with increased volumes of grain in the grain tanks.
What is needed is a system and method for optimization of residue spreading so that the residue may be spread evenly onto the field and that the spreading system serve multiple purposes including support of the weight of the combine.